Broken Wings
~ Why Are You Replacing Me? ~ Link: http://silvernazo.deviantart.com/art/Creepypasta-Broken-Wings-279246359 Broken Wings I remember it being a Saturday morning and I was just sitting on my bed, bored out of my mind. I had nothing to do, so I decided to look through my old games. One game that caught my eye was Pokemon Emerald. I hadn't played this game in ages, so I put it into my DS. I couldn't remember where I was up to exactly, but when I got into it I was at the battle fronteir. I checked my party and all I had was my Latias. Latias used to be my favourite Pokemon, and still was one of my favourites. I went to my PC box to find all the boxes full of Pokemon I had caught. I was going to place my other legendaries in my party, but then I got an idea. Seeing how I loved Latias' so much, I decided that I would have a whole party of Latias'. So I went to the battle tower and did the cloning cheat 5 times and obtained 5 more Latias'. Once I had all of them, I checked my party and they all had a letter as their names. That was wierd because I hadn't named any of them, I usually like to keep the Pokemon's name as it is. I went into the first one's status and it's name was B. It had a scar on it's cheek which freaked me out a little. I moved onto the next one which was named R. It had a scar like the first one, except the tip of it's wing was peeling off... The next one was called O, and the wing had peeled away a bit more. As I kept moving through the Latias', the wings were getting more gorier and shorter. I finally reached the last Latias, which was my original Latias and not a clone. It's name was N and it's wings were completely gone, and it had a sad expression on it's face... I looked at the Latias' names again; B, R, O, K, E and N. I then realized that they spelt something. BROKEN. I felt a pang of sorrow and regret for some reason... I didn't want these Latias' in my party anymore, so I went back to the PC box. When I opened it, I had no Pokemon left. They were all gone! When I got out of my PC box, I wasn't in the battle tower anymore. The screen was pitch black, with my sprite standing there. Suddenly my Latias appeared in front of me, with it's wings torn off and scars all over it. The sprite was horrible, and it scared me. I had no idea what was going on! A text box came up saying: You left me... I waited for a very long time... and now you're tearing me a part so you can replace me... I just shouted out; "Replace you? How am I replacing you, I'm making more of you!" And you don't care what that does to me?... Wait what... It could hear me? And what does it mean? What am I doing to it? I thought I was special... But I guess i'm just another ordinary Latias to you... I turned off the DS and shoved it under my bed. I was really creeped out by what I just saw, and I couldn't get it out of my mind. I decided to play my Pokemon Diamond for a while so I could forget about it. I turned it on and the opening came up. I went into the game, and the screen was black. A text box came up; See... You don't even want me anymore... But I'm never leaving... I screamed, and all of a sudden it came into a battle scene. "N appeared and wants to battle" I sent out a Latias and it was B. B still had the scar on it's cheek, and N looked horrifying, with it's wings still missing... N attacked first but it didn't say what move. It took out B first shot. R came out next, I couldn't choose who to send out, they just came out on their own. the tip of R's wings were missing with the scar on it's cheek. Again, N took it out first go. I then sent out O, and that's when I started to realize something. Every time I sent one out, in the order I cloned them, they looked more hurt and torn. So this is what my original Latias must have looked like as they were being cloned. So every time I cloned my Latias, I must have had to tear parts off of it for DNA. And now it's has so much torn off, that it looks like this. It kept taking out my Latias' and when it took out E, my final one, I came onto the battle field... A text box came up saying; There... now I'm the only one again... Love me... NO! How could I ever love a monster! You're not the Latias I used to love! So be it... A glitchy sound came out of the speakers, as the screen went black. My DS shut off. I was really stunned and terrified... I quickly took out my Diamond and picked up my Emerald too. I threw them away, trying to forget everything that just happened. I would never clone another Pokemon again. But I could never play a Pokemon game again, because whenever I tried to, N would always appear and say; I told you, I'm never leaving... Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked Game Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game Category:Real life haunting Category:Generation Three